Lightning's Colors
by MidnightNimh
Summary: Song: Colors by Crossfade. Song fic about Lightning and Snow after Serah is turned into a crystal.  Will they go their separate ways or help each other find the cure for Serah?


Author's Notes: I wrote this a long time ago, and I found it recently. So, I edited it a bit and here it is. (First song fic I've written, I know it isn't all that great. )

* * *

><p>Serah was a crystal now, she was a beautiful crystal. Snow could do nothing but embrace the stone, which was still slightly warm. Lightning couldn't take it... Her sister... Was gone. There was nothing left of her but this stupid crystal! How was she suppose to protect and guide her sister now? How was she suppose to watch Serah have a fulfilling life?<p>

_Can you feel it crush you? Does it seem to bring the worst in you out?_

_There's no running away from these things that hold you down_

_Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this?_

Lightning could feel the fury build up, along with the pain, and sadness, but snow wasn't helping at all. "We can't lose her, we will get her back. The legend says she is a crystal but it doesn't say we can't turn her back. We have to save her! We can't give up!" That was all she could take, "Are you stupid? You just don't get it! She's gone, Snow! Gone! Nothing is going to change that. Okay? You just don't get it!" Lightning could not hold herself back. She pulled back her fist but could not hit him... She instead slapped him hard across the face knocking him to the ground. Snow wasn't making things any easier for anyone. He was being ignorant, Serah was a crystal now, how could they change that?

_Of all the colors that you've shined this is surely not your best._

_But you should know these colors that you're shining are..._

_Surely not the best colors that you shine.  
>Surely not the best colors that you shine.<em>

Lightning could barely hold back her tears. She wanted revenge for Serah. She wanted to find the source and kill it, destroy it. Make it suffer like she was. That was her sister's life it destroyed! Serah didn't deserve to be a crystal forever! She had a life to live, she had plans. She had love.. Even if Snow wasn't the most approved guy by Lightning, Snow made Serah happy, and that was all Lightning cared about... She didn't want to see Serah's life ended here.

_I know you feel alone, yeah, and no one else can figure you out_

_But don't you ever turn away from the ones that help you down._

No one ever saw things from Lightning's point of view. They just didn't understand. Serah was a crystal, they were just a bunch of stupid people, they wouldn't be able to break her free from that curse. Lightning couldn't take it anymore, she had, had enough. She slowly turned around and took off, she didn't know where she was going, but maybe she could find the source and destroy it... if she did that, then maybe, just maybe Serah would turn back.

-x-

Snow understood Lightning's pain. Snow loved Serah, he wanted nothing more than to be able to hold her in his arms again. To watch fireworks with her again.. To feel the gentleness of her lips just one more time.. Snow didn't want Lightning to leave, if they were going to save his fiance they would all have to work together, and they needed Lightning's help. Snow knew he would have to go find Lightning and comfort her, and make her understand, there is a chance to save Serah. Make her realize she can't just give up on her sister like that..

_Well they'd love to save you  
>Don't you know they'd love to see you smile.<br>But these colors that you shine are surely not your style.  
>But you should know these colors that you're shining are..<br>Surely not the best colors that you shine.  
>Surely not the best colors that you shine.<em>

Lightning couldn't even bare to look back. There Serah was, a crystal in the midst of them, Snow still on the ground the way she left him. She shook her head, "They just don't understand." and she ran, ran into the midst of no where. She wanted to be alone, she wanted to think things through. She wanted revenge.

All Snow could think, all Snow could mutter was, "No, Lightning, it is you who doesn't understand, you are the one who doesn't get it.."

_I know you're feeling like you're lost_

_But you should know these colors that you're shinin' are_

_I know you're feeling like you're lost,_

_You feel you've drifted way too far._

_Did you know these colors that you're shinin' are.._

Lightning felt kind of bad, she really went a little bit too far. Hitting him wasn't 100% right.. but he was being ignorant, stupid and niave. He wasn't helping at all, but now she was alone. Surrounded be walls of rock and forests. Darkness was overtaking the day and to top it off it even started raining. Lightning was furious, "Why? Why?" ... Serah... Why.." She took her sword out and slashed a tree. She slowly let her sword fall out of her hands, she fell to her knees and started crying.. "I'm too strong for this.. I have to be strong and get revenge... I have to.. it's the only way.."

_Surely not the best colors that you shine..  
>Surely not the best colors that you shine..<em>

_Surely not the best.._

_(I know you're feeling like you're lost)_

_Colors that you shine.._

_(but you should know these colors that you're shining are)_

_Surely not the best.._

Lightning let a few more tears fall. She put her fist on the base of the sliced tree and stopped to pull herself together. "Crying over this will do no good. I have to pull myself together."

_(I know you're feeling like you're lost you feel you`ve drifted way too far)_

Lightning stood up. She grabbed her sword and held it tightly. She looked at the tree. Then looked at the dense forest and rocks seperating her from her sister and Snow. She took a step. "...I have to.." She started into a sprint, soon finding herself in the area where she left the others. Snow was no longer on the ground, but he was surprised to see her. "We were just about to go get you." He said softly. A pulsing red hand mark was left on his face, and he rubbed it gently.

"We will destory the Fal'Cie ourselves." Lightning replied, nodding to Snow and the others.

Did you know these colors that you're shinin' are..


End file.
